Jul på Hogwarts
by The140Percent
Summary: December har ramt, der er pyntet op på Hogwarts, men der er en der ikke føler julestemningen. Summer vil hellere fordybe sig i bøgerne, men det får hun ikke lov til. "Adventshistorie" som jeg lovede mine dejlige veninder på gSm. :) Den her er til jer! OC/HP
1. Chapter 1

Kære læsere og veninder!  
Som jeg lovede på gSm kommer her mit lille Juleeventyr - Matilde, du får også din special request når jeg får tid og overskud.

Glædelig 1. adventssøndag 2012! Jeg holder af jer! *love*

* * *

Det er blevet december igen på Hogwarts, og som altid er der gået jul i den. De spidse hatte er skiftet ud med nissehuer, der hænger mistelten på taktiske steder, og der står endnu et år juletræer i spisesalen. Det er smukt, det må hun indrømme, men hun føler det ikke rigtig. Draco har som altid gang i et eller andet lusk, og hun sidder for det meste selv med næsen begravet i bøgerne. Så selv om julen nærmer sig er alt som det plejer. I hvert fald for Summer. Lektierne skal stadig laves, og med snuden i dette års eliksirbog kradser hun sine lektier ned. Professor Snapes timer er der heldigvis ikke gået jul i, og det er lidt en lettelse for hende. Et eller andet sted er det bare for meget. Hun ved ikke rigtig hvad det er der gør det. Draco opholder sig tit omkring misteltenen, men han og Pansy har også længe gået og kysset i krogene. Ja ja, for hende selv er der nu så meget andet der er vigtigere end drenge. Hun ser op fra sine lektier, og det går op for hende at klokken allerede er langt mere end hun havde regnet med.

"Typisk."  
Hun pakker sine lektier sammen, og smiler så lidt for sig selv. Det er første tegn på sindssyge at man begynder at tale med sig selv, sagde hendes mor en gang. Hun ryster tanken af sig mens hun lægger sine ting på plads, og hiver så en trøje over hovedet. Det kan godt være de er inden døre, men fra hendes vindue kan hun godt mærke hvordan det kolde vand mod ruden sænker temperaturen i hendes soveværelse. De lange støvler får hun hurtigt hevet på, og med de klik der sådan følger med hendes fodtøj, men hun er vant til lyden, og det må de fleste andre også snart være. Krypten er overraskende tom, hvilket får hende til at være ligeglad med de mistelten der hænger forskellige steder – efterhånden har hun allerede luret hvor de hænger, og hun går i sine egne tanker, ind til hun støder ind i noget. Eller, støder ind i er så meget sagt, og hun gyser.  
"Åh, er det dig!"  
Hun ved ikke rigtig hvad hun ellers skal sige, når hun nu står ansigt til.. tåge? Med Den Blodige Baron, men han griner bare af hende.  
"Og glædelig jul til dig også, frøken Black."  
"I lige måde Hr."  
Han forsvinder igen ind gennem en væg lige så hurtigt som han dukkede op. Hvis selv han er i julestemning er der virkelig noget der må være galt med hende. Hun ser på sit armbåndsur. Hvis hun vil have mad må hun hellere til at skynde sig, og hun drejer ned af en ikke særlig benyttet gang, men den er en genvej, og hurtigt kommer hun op i indgangshallen. De fleste er på vej ud af salen ser det ud til, men hun bevæger sig alligevel derhen. Det var ikke for at være social at hun kom op fra sit gemmested i mørket, som en hver anden flagermus fra krypten, nej, det var for at spise, med eller uden selskab. Hun går ind i salen, og endnu en gang overrasker julestemningen hende. Det er lidt kvalmende når man ikke selv er i stemningen, og i stilhed sætter hun sig ved bordet. Maden passer også til temaet. Hun sukker for sig selv. Brunede kartofler, rødkål, and, almindelige kartofler, sveskefyld fra anden, flæskesteg, æbleflæsk. Der er ikke det der mangler, men hun har egentlig bare lyst til en pastasalat med kyllingestykker. Der bliver åbenbart ikke taget hensyn til dem der ikke er klar på julen, men hun er nødt til at spise. Hun fisker et par kartofler og et stykke andebryst over på sin tallerken, men holder sig fra sovsen. Det hele er så fedt. I stedet tager hun lidt af fyldet fra anden, og mens hun spiser vandrer blikket rundt i salen. Hun er den eneste ved deres bord, men det er ikke noget der overrasker hende. Folk er vel ude og kaste snebolde efter nogen, eller går med andre løjer, og selv det orker hun egentlig ikke.  
Fortsat vandrer blikket rundt mens hun spiser i et dovent tempo, bare for at holde sin plads hernede. Hendes blik drejer sig mod Gryffindor-bordet og til en skikkelse alle kender. Selveste Drengen Der Levede Længe Nok Til At Spise Aftensmad Alene. Hun smiler lidt for sig selv, som hun sidder der med blikket rettet mod Harry Potter, og som så mange andre gange går hendes tanker på langfart. Man skulle tro der sad en lille hippogriff i hendes hoved og spredte hendes tanker på må og få nogle gange, og denne gang er det Potter der tager sig en tur på hendes mentale hippogriff.  
Det har tit undret hende at Draco altid skal stå i vejen for ham, men nærmere er hun ikke kommet et forhold til Potter. De har timer sammen, ja, men hun behandler ham som en her anden hun ikke ligefrem har noget at snakke om med. Hun fugter let sine læber, og overraskende nok bliver hendes blik nu mødt af hans, men han ser ikke ligefrem begejstret ud. Hun ser væk igen. Det undrer hende ikke. Hun er vel billedet på alt ondt. Slytherin, officielt supporter af Mørkets Herre for slet ikke at nævne at hun er Dracos bedste og nærmeste veninde. At hun sådan kigger på ham kan vel kun være et tegn på at der er et eller andet i gang. Men hun smiler i stedet til ham og ser så ned i sin mad. Så meget for at se sig nysgerrigt omkring. Hun sniger sig til endnu et kik efter at have tygget af munden, og denne gang er hans blik ikke rettet mod hende. Som så mange gange før pirres hendes nysgerrighed. Hvorfor sidder han der alene og spiser? Plejer han ikke at have sin ginger-ven og hende med det store hår ved sin side? Køn pige egentlig, men de ville nok aldrig have noget at snakke om. Eller, ved nærmere eftertanke er de nok skolens største læseheste.  
Da Potter rejser sig har hun stadig blikket rettet mod ham, og et eller andet får hende til at tænke tanken at det kunne være interessant at følge efter ham. Hun vrikker sine støvler af og tager dem i hånden, og er lige nu glad for sine uldsokker, og så sniger hun sig ellers ud af salen da han er kommet et tilpas stykke fra døren. Hvorfor skal han også gå udenfor? Hun følger fortsat efter ham, og hopper igen i sine støvler når det nu ikke kan høres at hun er i høje hæle ude i sneen. Det er også allerede blevet mørkt. En der er klædt i gråt som hende selv vil han vel ikke se.  
Da han drejer om et af slottets mange hjørner venter hun igen lidt, og hun sniger sig så igen med rundt, og til sin store forskrækkelse står hun ansigt til ansigt med Harry Potter.  
"Jeg vidste det! Hvad har i nu gang i?"  
"Hey! Ro på!"  
Hun tager hænderne frem for at vise at hun ikke har sin stav i hånden. Det ser faktisk ud til at hun har glemt den i sin kappe på værelset, men det behøver han ikke at få at vide.  
"Hvad vil du?"  
Hun fugter sin læbe, og blinker da hun får et snefnug i øjet. Ja, hvad laver hun egentlig? Følger efter drengen med arret, uden den store grund, andet end nysgerrighed. Summer sukker svagt og ser på hans duggede briller.  
"Du ville jo ikke tro på mig alligevel, vel?"  
En knejsen med nakken fra Potters side siger hende at hun har ret, og hun holder stadig hænderne i skulderhøjde.  
"Tag du bare hænderne ned.. Og så vil jeg også have et svar."  
Hun skraber lidt med foden i sneen for at vinde tid, men da han skubber brillerne op for at se på hende føler hun alligevel at hun er nødt til at sige et eller andet.  
"Men det lyder åndssvagt."  
"Prøv mig."  
Hun ser ham nu i øjnene, og hun ryster så på hovedet. Det er lidt noget rod det her.  
"Hvorfor lammer du mig ikke bare, og så er det overstået?"  
"Fordi.. Ja, godt spørgsmål. Hvorfor gjorde du ikke det samme?"  
Hun kan ikke helt lade være med at grine en smule af den besked. Ja.. Hvorfor var hun overhovedet ikke forberedt på den slags? Han kan gøre hvad som helst nu når hun er forsvarsløs.  
"Jeg var nysgerrig?"  
"Jeg tvivler på det er det hele.."  
"Du sagde jeg skulle prøve dig.. Jeg var skam bare nysgerrig. Det hænder."  
"Lad mig lige høre den igen. Du fulgte efter mig, uden noget egentligt motiv? Malfoy har ikke bedt dig om det her?"  
Hun fnyser lidt, og endnu en gang begynder hun at grine, trods situationen. Hun gnider lidt hendes kolde hænder mod hinanden og ryster på hovedet af ham.  
"Jeg er udmærket i stand til at handle på egne vegne. Jeg er hans veninde, ikke en bodyguard som Vincent og Gregory."  
Hun ser trodsigt på ham, og noget siger hende at han giver hende ret.  
"Hvorfor skulle jeg tro på at du ikke gør mig noget så snart jeg vender ryggen til dig?"  
"Som du selv sagde, så ville jeg have gjort noget nu hvis det var en del af mit program. Det er det ikke."  
Igen smiler hun af ham. Så længe han ikke ved at hun er ubevæbnet er det muligt at det her vil gå bare nogenlunde.  
"Hvad forventede du at finde, ved sådan at følge efter mig?"  
"Ja, du byder vel næppe på et varmt krus ingefærøl.. Er det her et krydsforhør?"  
Nu begynder Harry også at grine, og det virker til at stemningen er lettet lidt. Hun smiler selv, og ryster lidt på hovedet af ham. Hvor er han dog naiv. Hun ville ønske at hun havde det ligesådan nogle gange. Han lader sin stav sænke, og hendes blik fanger igen hans.  
"Nej.. Du er ikke så slem som jeg forventede.."  
"Wauw.. Får jeg en præmie nu? Nej, men altså. Selv på Gryffindor skuer i hunden på hårene."  
"Det er svært ikke at gøre når du sådan er Draco Malfoys veninde. Hvad var det.. Black?"  
Hun nikker svagt af ham, og fugter sine kolde læber. Han er nu ikke så slem. Det går op for hende at hun lige har lavet præcis samme analyse af ham som han har af hende, og hun smiler til ham.  
"Summer Black, ja.. Men jeg må indrømme at jeg heller ikke har gået og tænkt de kønneste tanker om dig. Det skyldes måske at vi kommer i forskellige kredse."  
Det kommer ud langt mere snobbet end hvad planen var, og hun kan se på ham at han ikke rigtig ved hvad han skal svare til det.  
"Det jeg mente var bare at.. Tja, jeg er på Slytherin og du er på Gryffindor.. Der er vel for meget der gør at vi nok ikke ligefrem har en venlig samtale."  
"Ah. Ja, det kommer vel ikke bag på nogen."  
"Næh.. Og nu står vi her ude i sneen efter at have kendt hinanden i over 5 år, og det er første gang vi fører en samtale på over 5 ord."  
Hun bider sig lidt i læben. Det er sært at stå her og snakke med ham, det vil hun gerne indrømme, og hun griner så.  
"- Men, hvis du lover ikke at sige noget til nogen skal jeg nok gøre det samme."  
Harry griner nu igen, og han ryster på hovedet af hende.  
"Der er vidst ikke nogen chance for at jeg skulle sladre om den her samtale. Men, må jeg spørge dig om noget? Uden at få et humoristisk svar der viger uden om."  
Hun hæver lidt et bryn af ham og smiler så.  
"Prøv mig."  
Måske er det flabet, men han brugte selv de samme ord tidligere, og det var simpelthen for fristende til at hun kunne lade være med at genanvende dem. Det er måske meget typisk hendes kollegium at vende og dreje andres ord, men det gør det ikke mindre sjovt, at de sådan har hver deres bagland.  
"Du er virkelig ikke særlig seriøs er du?"  
"Er det dit spørgsmål?"  
"Nej, hold nu op.."  
Hun smiler af ham og ser ham igen i øjnene.  
"Okay da.. Fyr løs."  
"Jeg har nok et par stykker, nu når det bare er os to."  
"Hvis det tager lang tid vil jeg gerne ind i varmen. Jeg er simpelthen ved at fryse mine fingre af."  
"Hmm.. Det er der noget om. Kom da med så.. Der skulle være en dør her et sted."  
"Slæber du mig nu med på hvad end du var ved at rode dig ud i?"  
Harry griner igen, og fumler på muren efter et håndtag, går hun da ud fra. Selv står hun bare og ryster af kulde, og hiver sin cardigan tættere om sig.  
"Nej.. Jeg havde set dig da jeg gik ud.."  
"Så du løj for mig? Skulle i ikke være så fantastiske og ærlige, og alt muligt på Gryffindor?"  
"Ha-ha. Måske.. Hvad ved du også om det?"  
"Åh, langt mere end du tror."  
Harry får fat i et håndtag, og det der lignede murværk skifter nu farve til en eller anden træsort. Der ser faktisk ikke så slemt ud, hvor han lukker op til. En gang, der ikke er oplyst, men der er mulighed for det med de fakler der hænger på væggene.  
"Er det her du slæber alle dine dates hen? I så fald synes jeg du skulle finde på noget nyt. Det her er ikke ligefrem charmerende."  
Harry vender sig om og ser på hende, og hun står og stamper lidt for at holde varmen.  
"Nah.. Skynd dig ind inden du fryser til."  
Hun skynder sig lettet forbi ham og ind i den underlige gang, og da han lukker døren efter dem sukker hun tilfredst. Der er langt varmere herinde. Temperaturen er vel steget med en fem til ti grader og hun ser så rundt. Der er ikke rigtig nogen steder at sidde, og gangen ser ud til at fortsætte ned mod krypten, hvis hun skulle komme med et bud. Det er dog en af de behageligere gange. Det ville faktisk ikke undre hende hvis den her endte dernede et sted. Hun har ikke fået kigget alle gange i gennem, og det er stort set også umuligt.  
Hun ser så tilbage på Harry, og læner sig op af væggen, inden hun glider sig ned at sidde på gulvet.  
"Lad mig gætte. Det her handler enten om min familie, eller også er det om Draco, er det rigtigt?"  
Harry nikker, og sætter sig selv op af væggen over for hende, og hun smiler igen til ham. Det er egentlig utroligt som de kan sidde her. Men så igen, han er ikke ligefrem en trussel mod hende, og hun har ingen planer om at gøre ham noget, så længe han holder sig på sin banehalvdel.  
"Hvis jeg må ville jeg gerne høre lidt om dit forhold til begge dele."  
Hun nikker for sig selv. Draco er en ting at snakke om, og hun ville ikke udlevere ham, men det virker som om det er noget andet han søger, og hun tænker på sin familie.  
"Mit familieforhold er avanceret. Er der noget særligt du vil grave i?"  
Hendes blik flakker lidt, men hun har på fornemmelsen hvem det er ham vil ind på.  
"Min gudfar. Kender du ham?"  
Så havde hun ret. Hun nikker svagt af Harry, og ser lige på ham og hans briller der ser ud som om duggen er ved at forsvinde, og hun smiler så.  
"Kender og kender. Men ja. Han er ikke direkte min onkel, og jeg har ikke haft meget forbindelse til ham, for det er et skummelt sted at besøge nogen, Azkaban. Noget bestemt du vil vide?"  
Hun ville egentlig ønske at hun ikke havde mistet kontakten med ham, og tanken om at han sådan er kriminel og ligner resten af familien med sin tilslutning til Mørkets Herre har undret hende, men der er ikke rigtig noget hun sådan kan grave i. Ellers havde hun gjort det for længst.  
"Tror du på at han.. Var medvirkende til at slå mine forældre ihjel?"  
Hun hæver overrasket brynene over Harrys direkte spørgsmål, og denne gang har hun ikke nogen spydige kommentarer.  
"Jeg ville ønske at jeg vidste noget. Men, han er din gudfar. Det ville undre mig. De to gange jeg har set ham synes jeg ikke han virkede som en der kunne finde på den slags. Jeg ved det ikke Harry, jeg ved det virkelig ikke. Men jeg har mine tvivl."  
Hun kan se på Harry at hendes ord overrasker ham, men det er hendes analyse af hele situationen. Lucius, Narcissa eller de andre som hun ved er tidligere dødsgardister eller tilhængere i den retning har aldrig talt varmt om ham, så noget siger hende at det ikke er ham man kan skyde skylden på.  
"Du taler overraskende pænt om ham. Alle tror han er en af de mest kriminelle og dødsgardist."  
Hun studser lidt over hans ordvalg, og kniber øjnene sammen.  
"Tror, siger du?"  
Han ser på hende, og hun har endnu en gang ramt plet med sine ord.  
"Du er skarp.."  
"Ha-ha. Nå, det var vel på tide at du fik lov til at drille, og ikke omvendt. Men det lyder til der er noget du ved som jeg ikke ved."  
Harry rejser sig op, og det får også Summer til at rejse sig op og børste sine støvler af for rester af sne der ikke helt er smeltet endnu.  
"Kan vi ikke tage den en anden gang?"  
"Du stoler ikke på mig, gør du," spørger Summer med et bryn hævet, og et drilsk smil på læben.  
"Er det så overraskende," siger Harry, og hun griner så og ryster på hovedet.  
"Nej, ikke ligefrem.. Du ville også spørge til Draco?"  
Harry ser igen lige på hende, og denne gang kan hun ikke tyde hans mine, hvilket irriterer hende.  
"Hvad er dealen egentlig med jer to?"  
"Jeg betragter ham som min bror," siger Summer og sukker inden hun fortsætter. "Hans familie er hvad jeg har, og jeg sætter utrolig stor pris på dem. Du af alle må da forstå. Jeg ved det godt, jeg har en mor, og min far er derude et sted, men det er Malfoy-familien der har taget sig af mig gennem alle årene, ikke min mor der kun vil ses med mig hvis det er taktisk belejligt for hende."  
Hun ryster på hovedet og ser på Harry, og noget siger hende at han har fået det svar han fiskede efter.  
"Det lyder rart. Med en familie, på den måde."  
Hun nikker lidt af ham. De har måske mere til fælles end hun lige gik og troede. Hun har da en familie, men det er ikke hendes egen, som sådan.  
"Det er det også. Hvad med dig? Jeg har hørt så mange historier, den ene mere underlig end den anden. Jeg går ud fra at du er forældreløs, men efter det er historien ås forskelig efter hvem der fortæller den. Nogen siger at du er den næste Mørkets Herre, men det tvivler jeg på. Hvad med familien? Er der nogen at komme hjem til?"  
"Hmm.. Ron og hans familie er vel det tætteste jeg kommer på noget lignende," siger han, og hun kan se hvordan han bliver usikker på sig selv.  
"Det er også rart. Bare der er nogen. Blodets bånd, det er noget opreklameret fis."  
"Det havde jeg aldrig troet jeg skulle høre fra dig," siger Harry, og hun kan ikke lade være med at smile af ham.  
"Nej, jeg er fuld af overraskelser, og det er du åbenbart ikke. Du er slet ikke så slem."  
"I lige måde," siger Harry og griner af hende. Det ville nok have virket mest fornuftigt hvis han havde sagt at hun ikke var så slem, ikke omvendt.  
"Nåh, jeg er næsten ved mit kollegie nu. Men det har været hyggeligt."  
Hun ser ham i øjnene, og et smil breder sig over hendes læber. Det har faktisk været overraskende hyggeligt med en sludder med ærkefjende nummer et.  
"Ja. Du er velkommen til at følge efter mig en anden gang."  
"Sig mig, driller du mig nu? Du får dårlige vaner af så skummelt selskab som mig," siger hun, blinker til ham, og griner så som hun smutter ned af gangen. Ca. ti meter fra ham vender hun sig om, og han står der stadig.  
"Vil du med den her vej? Jeg kan næsten garantere for at du ender et sted i krypten?"  
"Nej, jeg tror jeg springer over og går uden om. Der er uhyggeligt mange dernede klædt i grønt, der ikke er lige så venlige som du er."  
Hans ord får hende til at smile endnu en gang, og det forvirrer hende at hun kan falde så godt i snak med ham, men sådan er det vel når hun bliver væk fra sin gruppe. Hun fortsætter ned af gangen, og synes hun hører ham mumle noget, men hun kan ikke fange ordene, og da hun vender sig om kan hun ikke se døren. Det gør hende heller ikke så meget, men det undrer hende hvordan hun sådan har hygget sig i Harry Potters selskab. De har mere til fælles end hun sådan lige ville tro. Summer fortsætter ned af gangen, og der er færre og færre fakler som hun bevæger sig ned gennem de fugtige korridorer hernede. Nu må der ikke være lang tid til hun støder på en mere central gang dernede i stisystemet.  
Hurtigt får hun ret i sin formodning, og render på en gang hun kender. Hun vender sig så om med blikket mod den gang hun kom fra, og noterer sig præcis hvor den er, i tilfælde af at skulle få brug for den på et senere tidspunkt, inden hun går ned af gangen og sit kollegium, og da hun kommer ind sidder Draco med armene om Pansy i sofaen, og hun ser på dem med en rynke på sin næse.  
"Kan i ikke.. Nej, glem det, lige meget.. Hyg jer, jeg går ned og læser."  
Hun kan høre hvordan de griner. Det må være første gang hun ikke har bedt dem om at smutte et andet sted hen at kissemisse, og hun smiler så. Mistelten en hang jo også over den sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Det kan godt være at Draco er uenig med hende, men hun valgte selv at bruge endnu en eftermiddag her midt i december. Som Summer sad med næsen i endnu en bog hører hun lavmeldte stemmer bag sig. Ikke noget markant, og ikke noget hun ville have lagt mærke til hvis ikke hendes navn havde været en del af samtalen. Af nysgerrighed lægger hun bogen fra sig, og med et smil mindes hun tidligere på ugen da hendes nysgerrighed blev belønnet med at blive truet af selveste Drengen Der Levede, og denne gang lyder det til at det er ham – igen.  
Hendes bevægelser er stille, diskrete, hun er vant til at snige sig rundt på slottet efter sengetid, men ikke mere end at hun er kommet i problemer med Peeves et par gange. Hun vil ikke sige at de har udviklet et venskab – hvem kan også det med Peeves – men de har vidst lært at forstå hinandens skjulte dagsordener, og hendes handler ofte om de bøger der bliver set skævt på hvis hun henter dem inden for tilladte tidspunkter. Af ren nysgerrighed læser hun ting hun måske ikke burde vide, men det har altid været hendes lidt for nysgerrige væsen der driver hende frem, og denne eftermiddag virker ikke til at være en undtagelse. Hun læner sig med ryggen op af reolen for at lytte med, og derfra er det tydeligere hvad der bliver sagt.  
"Nej.. Det kan da ikke passe? Men hvorfor?"  
Samtalen forvirrer Summer. Det var måske slet ikke hende de talte om. Hun rynker en smule på brynene, men bliver stående i skjul bag reolen.  
"Fordi.. Jeg.. Du ved hvad der sker. Hun kan ikke være sammen med mig."  
Okay, det er helt sikkert ikke hende de taler om. Potters veninde med de store krøller ville da ikke vide noget om deres sammenstød, ville hun? Og være sammen. Pfh. Yea, in his dreams.  
"Hun er Rons søster. Tænk dig da i det mindste om.."  
"Jeg har tænkt over det. Jeg snyder os begge to ved at være sammen med hende."  
"Ja, og du sårer både hende og Ron hvis du sådan går fra hende, bare for at være nobel."  
"Jeg gider ikke den her samtale.. Der er jo ikke nogen af os der har ret, vel."  
"Det må du virkelig selv om så.. "  
Summer når lige at klemme sig længere op af reolen inden Granger stormer ned af reolerne over for Summer, hvilket får hendes hjerte til at hoppe et slag over af forskrækkelse. Hun forstår samtalen, sådan da, men hun havde forventet at den handlede om noget mere interessant end en romance mellem Potter og hende der Weasley. Så interessant er hun da heller ikke.  
Et dump, lyden af en der sætter sig tungt på en stol, efterfulgt af et suk siger hende at Potter ikke er helt tilfreds med samtalen, og hun kommer til syne fra sit gemmested bag reolen med krydsede arme.  
"Dameproblemer?"  
Et pludseligt nervøst træk siger hende at hun har forskrækket ham, men det tager kun et øjeblik, og hun bliver i tvivl igen.  
"Skal du absolut stikke næsen i andres sager?"  
"Åhja, det, og så at bage kager hjemme i palæet, det er mine hobbyer, og i øjeblikket har jeg kun mulighed for det ene."  
"Er du virkelig aldrig seriøs?"  
"Jeg gør mit bedste."  
Han får hende til at smile, det må hun indrømme. Der er ikke mange andre der er spydige, når hun først ruller sig ud. Det er rart med lidt modstand.  
"Nåh.. Jeg ved ikke hvorfor jeg taler med dig om det her, men sæt dig inden jeg ombestemmer mig."  
Det skal han ikke sige en gang til. Hun sætter sig overfor ham på en af bibliotekets stole.  
"Det er friskt."  
"Undskyld, hvad?"  
"At fortælle mig om dine kæresteproblemer. Måske jeg bare ønsker at gøre det hele værre."  
"Gør du da det?"  
"Hvis jeg gjorde, ville jeg så fortælle dig det?"  
"Summer, hold nu op.. Kan du være seriøs?"  
Hun ryster på hovedet af ham, men smiler så. Hun kan da i det mindste prøve. Kæresteproblemer er ikke hendes område. Han kunne spørge Draco, hun har ikke tal på hvor mange kærester han har haft. Hun ville gerne sætte ham op med sin norske kusine, men det er en helt anden historie.  
"Okay.. Fortæl.. Men jeg tvivler på at jeg kan hjælpe."  
Han sukker, og hun betragter hvordan han folder hænderne som han sidder med sine albuer på knæene. Hun har sjældent set nogen der har set så opgivende ud, og bliver overrasket da han kigger op fra sine hænder, og op på hende.  
"Ginny, du kender hende vel?"  
"Af navn.. Jeg kan ikke påstå vi er på talefod."  
"Hmm.. Så er der da garanti for at du ikke sladrer. Men for at starte fra en ende af har vi været kærester et stykke tid. Jeg holder af hende, men jeg ved ikke om det er en god idé. Det er som om jeg tiltrækker alt ondt i verden, og det vil jeg gerne holde væk fra hende. Hermione synes det virker egoistisk, og jeg kan ikke tale med Ron om det, siden det er hans søster. Helt ærligt aner jeg ikke hvad jeg skal gøre, og hvordan det her skal løses."  
"Okay, det er ikke ligefrem mit stærkeste område.. Men, jeg kan ikke se hvorfor det skal være din skyld. Den slags sker. Jeg tvivler på det vil gøre noget godt for nogen af jer at rende rundt med et knust hjerte.. Men det er selvfølgelig bare min mening. Er vi alle ikke lidt et par romantikere på bunden?"  
"Og det skal man høre fra en Slytherin."  
"Hey, hvad skal det betyde?"  
"Åh, vi har vel alle hørt om Dracos mange erobringer."  
"Og derfor skulle jeg ikke kunne være romantiker på bunden? Seriøst?"  
Hun ser skeptisk på ham. Der er så mange ting man kan sige om hende, og måske er det skørt at reagere sådan, men til forskel fra så mange andre hun kender, så har hun bare endnu ikke fundet en hvor hun virkelig har følt at kemien var der. Okay, der er en hun har gået og været lun på i et par år, men det er næppe realistisk, og sikkert dybt åndssvagt, og kommer aldrig til at ske. Måske hun skulle tænke rationelt, men når man er forelsket er den slags ikke let.  
Hun smiler så af Harry. Han er åbenbart overrasket over hende, og flov over sig selv. Den rødmen der er dukket op i hans kinder siger nok om hvordan han føler det.  
"Undskyld.. Det var ikke groft ment. Man hører bare så meget.."  
"Hey, det ved jeg godt. Og siden du nu fortæller mig om dine hemmeligheder, så fortjener du måske en hemmelighed retur."  
Hans skeptiske blik siger hende at han stadig har sine tvivl omkring hende, men han behøver ikke vide at det er gengældt, og det er heller ikke hendes allermest private hemmelighed. Den er indtil videre forbeholdt hende selv, og de drømme om natten hvor hun ikke kan skubbe det ud af hovedet. Nej, den her er mild til sammenligning.  
"Jeg tvivler på at du tror mig."  
"Come on.. Sådan var du også i sidste uge. Og jeg endte med at tro på dig alligevel."  
"Men det her er sært. Og personligt."  
"Det er din tur.. Spyt ud. Du kan ikke bare smide halvfærdig information på bordet."  
"Okay da.. "  
Det tager hende et par sekunder at tage sig sammen. Draco er nok den eneste der ved det her, selvfølgelig ud over hende selv, og hun er glad for at folk tror anderledes omkring hende.  
"Jeg er aldrig blevet kysset."  
"Seriøst?"  
"Helt seriøst."  
"Men, du er.. 16 år?"  
"Det ved jeg godt, tak."  
"Ha-ha. Hmm.. Jeg kender ikke mange der kan sige det samme. Sådan af ren nysgerrighed, hvordan kan det være?"  
"Fordi jeg er en sur gammel snerpe."  
Harry sidder allerede og griner, og hun kan heller ikke lade være selv efterhånden. Nej, det er nu ikke derfor. Hun har bare ikke mødt den person det kan lade sig gøre med. Ikke at hun ikke har fået tilbuddet af flere, men hun er vel bare mildt sagt kræsen, eller også har det været for let. Der er ikke noget ved det hvis man bare skal lave en lille håndbevægelse eller et luftkys for at få det man vil have.  
"Det.. Virker ikke helt urealistisk."  
"Hey! Tal pænt.."  
Hun ryster på hovedet af at hendes bitre humor sådan er begyndt at smitte af på ham. Det er overraskende. Det er ikke fordi de særlig længe har været på talefod, men de falder godt i hak.  
"Okay.. Jeg er ikke en snerpe, kun lidt i hvert fald, men jeg tror jeg er rimelig fair af en snerpe at være. Det er nok bare fordi der ikke rigtig er nogen inden for rækkevidde der interesserer mig på den måde. Har du set drengene på mit kollegie? Enten betragter jeg dem som familie, og du ved hvem jeg snakker om, ellers er de snotdumme, og hvis det ikke er nogen af de dele, så er de magtliderlige, eller bare direkte klamme. Og som praktisk talt Malfoy er der visse krav en partner bør have. Det lyder skørt, men jeg vil ikke bare have en tilfældig flirt. Måske det er Narcissa, Dracos mor der har fået opdraget på mig, men jeg kan ikke se ideen i at kysse en hvis der ikke er noget fremtid i det."  
"Du er ikke romantiker, du er bare pragmatiker, lyder det til. Hvor var romantikken i det? Jeg har set hvor kedelige fyrene på dit kollegie er, men der må da være andre muligheder.. Hermione, min veninde, hun datede da på et tidspunkt Viktor Krum.. Med dit ansigt, ja, du kunne få lige hvem du peger på."  
"Okay, ingen kommentarer om mit ansigt tak."  
Harry rejser sig op, og hun har det som om hun har sagt et eller andet forkert. Det virker faktisk ret sikkert på det iskolde blik der møder hende, og hun rejser sig så også op.  
"Jeg har gennemskuet dig."  
"Ha! Det tvivler jeg stærk på."  
"Åh jo.. Du gemmer dig. Bag en eller anden sær facade, sidder der og virker uopnåelig. Her er en hemmelighed. Det bliver du også når du sådan gemmer dig."  
"Nu er du unfair."  
"Tænk i det mindste over det."  
Hun tager fat i hans overarm hvilket får ham til at se på hende igen. Det var også meningen, men som altid når hun bliver nervøs er hun ved at falde over ordene i sin egen mund, og denne gang er ingen undtagelse.  
"Har slangen slugt din tunge?"  
Der er et eller andet bittert over hans blik, men hun forstår ikke hvad det er der foregår i hans hoved. Det plejer hun ellers at have talent for, men åbenbart ikke denne gang.  
"Nej.. Jeg.. Glem det."  
"Er du sikker?"  
"Nej, jeg.. Det er ikke derfor.."  
Hans blik bløder op, og hun forstår ham endnu mindre denne gang. Skal drenge virkelig være så komplicerede? Men så igen, hun kan jo ikke fortælle ham om den mand der virkelig har stjålet hendes hjerte, og hvorfor det er umuligt, åndssvagt, og spild af tid at vente på, fordi det aldrig kommer til at ske.  
"Vi har alle vores grunde til at gøre noget dumt, ikke? Dig og Ginevra, i har det sikkert godt sammen. Hvorfor vil du smide det på jorden? Fordi du er lige så skræmt som jeg er, er det ikke rigtigt? Det har ikke noget med at passe på hende at gøre. Du passer på dig selv. Det gør vi alle sammen."  
"Du er langt mere kompliceret end jeg lige gik og troede. Er det virkelig det du går og tror?"  
Hun nikker. Ja. For hende er det det der giver mest mening. Selv har hun altid sit forsvar oppe, men at blive konfronteret med det er noget andet end at gå og have fortrængt at der ikke er nogen der slipper ind i hendes private verden. Ja, det er en forsvarsmekanisme, en hun har brug for, og en der er ved at udvikle sig til et problem.  
"Hvis jeg gjorde?"  
"Så er du ikke helt så overfladisk som mange går og tror."  
"Du gør det ikke bedre lige nu.."  
Det sender en kuldegysning ned af nakken på hende da han griber hendes hænder og ser hende i øjnene. Først virker det ubehageligt, men det er nok bare fordi hun ikke er vant til den kontakt, og han får hende til at slappe af.  
"Nej, undskyld. Nu kommer jeg helt sikkert til at lyde egoistisk, men det er rart at vide at vi alle går og kæmper med noget, selv prinsessen af Slytherin, der sidder der på sin is-trone og regerer i slottets nedre regioner."  
"Er det virkelig hvad der bliver sagt om mig?"  
"Tja, og det er hvis jeg siger det pænt. Du skulle bare vide hvad Oliver Wood har sagt om dig, men jeg tror det er fordi han udmærket ved at du er helt ude af hans liga."  
"Seriøst?"  
"Mmh, det er hvad man opnår af at være uopnåelig. Sultne blikke fra alle retninger."  
"Det havde jeg virkelig ikke troet."  
"Der er så meget der kan være svært at tro på. At du sådan er noget der bliver snakket om selv på mit kollegie, og i omklædningsrummet før en quidditch-kamp, er det virkelig så overraskende?"  
"Det er rimelig overraskende, ja.."  
Et ur slår i baggrunden, og hun ser op fra deres lille fortryllede øjeblik. Klokken er allerede ved at være fem, og hun lovede Draco at se på nogle lektier sammen med ham. Hun slipper Harrys hænder, og giver ham et smil.  
"Jeg er nødt til at gå.. Men, jeg kan godt lide vores snakke. Lyt til dine venner omkring din kæreste, ikke? Hvis I har det godt sammen er det synd at skulle gå og sukke efter hinanden når I lige så godt kan være sammen."  
Med de ord griber hun sin taske og småløber ud af biblioteket. Hvad er det lige der er sket? Holdt hun virkelig i hånd med.. Ja, det gjorde hun. Hun bider sig i læben, og som hun skynder sig ned af slottets gange kan hun ikke få hans ord ud af hovedet. Hun ved godt at hun er smuk, det er ikke det der fik hende til at studse over hans ord, nej, mere det at hun går og gemmer sig. Det er ikke noget hun har tænkt over før. Noget hun har valgt at skubbe til side, men nu kommer det snigende og konfronterer hende, og det mens hun er fuldstændig forsvarsløs. Han kan ikke rigtig være det bekendt, og bagefter forvirre hende ved at holde hende i hænderne.


	3. Chapter 3

Det er begyndt at køre rundt i hendes hoved, alle de her sammenstød med Potter, og i sit hoved er hun allerede begyndt at kalde ham Harry, når hun ikke lige tager sig i det. Hendes blik drejer sig mod Draco og Pansy der sidder ved bordet og ligner nogen der har en rimelig privat samtale. Hendes hånd på hans lår gør det i hvert fald tydeligt at de er optagede af hinanden, og hun sukker for sig selv. Det er så småt ved at være jul. Der kan vel ikke være meget mere end en uge tilbage før de går på ferie. Hun lægger sit bestik fra sig og rejser sig fra bordet. Den har stået på julemad for længe, og hun trænger til noget ro. Hendes tanker har efter sin samtale med Harry tidligere på ugen drejet sig meget omkring at hun måske er ret tillukket. Det er ikke noget hun som sådan har tænkt over før, og det skræmmer hende at en der kender hende så lidt alligevel kan se lige igennem hende. Hendes drømmeri fører hende op af de oplyste gange, taktisk forbi de steder der er mistelten, og hun ender på syvende etage og sætter sig i en vindueskarm. Hun får ikke lov til at sidde alene længe. Efter et per minutter for sig selv hører hun skridt på gangen og rejser sig op, men hun kan ikke se noget. Hun rynker brynene og strækker i en hurtig bevægelse hånden frem, og hun føler stof mod sin hånd. Blødt og varmt som silke, og hun hiver til.  
"Harry?"  
Hans ansigtsudtryk skriger panik, og hun ligner sikkert selv et stort spørgsmålstegn.  
"Nu er det vidst dig der følger efter mig."  
Hun er blevet mildt nervøs når det kommer til ham, og den her sære situation gør det kun værre. Der hvor hun normalt gemmer sig bag plat humor, det har han gennemskuet, og der er kun en ting tilbage. Hende selv. Hun ser ned på det hun har i hånden, og så på Harry igen, og undrer sig over om det virkelig er en rigtig usynlighedskappe hun står med mellem fingrene.  
"Det var ikke min plan.."  
"Men, hvad laver du her? Sniger du sig også omkring misteltenene for at undgå.. Nej, det er hende, Weasley du undgår, er det ikke?"  
Hans opgivende suk siger hende at hun har ramt plet, og hun rækker ham hvad end det er hun står med i hånden, uden at vide hvad hun skal sige.  
"Jo.. Og tak. Du er der vidst altid når jeg ikke selv kan finde rundt i tingene.. Vi er ikke.. Hmm, gået fra hinanden, jeg undgår hende bare. Giver det mening?"  
"Er det virkelig så slemt?"  
"Nej, hun er bare.. Du ved jo godt hvad jeg mener om det forhold. Hun ville have det bedre uden mig."  
"Sådan nogle dage har vi alle sammen.. Jeg er sikker på at hun ikke er enig med dig."  
Hendes hånd har sneget sig op på hans skulder som hun blidt nusser, af ren vane når hun har haft med Draco at gøre. De er vel cirka lige høje, bare ikke bygget ens. De er godt nok begge to rimelig senede og slanke, men Harry virker til at have bredere skuldre, og er måske en smule lavere. Hun ser ham i øjnene med et lille smil.  
"Hvis alle bare var lige så forstående som dig," siger han, og hun kan ikke lade være med at rødme en smule. Det er ikke sådan hun ser sig selv, og slet ikke sammen med nogen af det modsatte køn. Hun fornemmer at der foregår et eller andet mellem dem og ser væk. Det her er dumt. Der er et eller andet der falder på plads for hende. Her er en hun kunne falde for, en der ikke sådan lige er det klogeste valg, men en der får hendes puls til at stige og får hende til at føle sig værdsat.  
"Du leger med ilden.. "  
Hun mærker hans hånd under hendes hage, og hendes blik bliver igen, om end lidt ufrivilligt vendt mod ham, hvor hun mødes af et varmt smil.  
"Du er ikke som alle andre."  
Hans ord får hende til at fnyse af ham, men så smiler hun alligevel.  
"Hvad med Ginny? Hvad vil du?"  
Hun har for første gang lyst til at kysse andre end.. Ja, i det hele taget en der er inden for rækkevidde hvor det ikke er dybt forkert, og dog. Han har en kæreste. Han virker til at holde af hende. Hvis hun tillader sig at falde for ham vil det her kun kunne føre en masse sårede følelser med sig, men hun når ikke at få noget svar inden deres læber mødes, og hun lægger begge arme om hans nakke. Ja, de står midt i gangen, der er store chancer for at de vil blive forstyrret, men hans varme læber mod hendes og hans hænder om hendes talje er det eneste der holder hende fra at flyve op mod loftet i en boblende lykkelig masse. Deres kys varer ikke utroligt længe, men alligevel nok til at hun mister tidsfornemmelsen. Da han trækker sig væk fra hende går det op for hende hvad det er der er sket, og en rynke breder sig mellem hendes øjenbryn.  
"Det her, det bliver mellem os. Det sker ikke igen. Du har en kæreste. Jeg er.. Du ved hvem jeg er. Hvad har du gang i?"  
Hun vender ryggen til ham, men som så mange andre piger gennem tiden er hendes eneste ønske at han ser igennem hendes forsvar, lægger armene om hende og kysser hendes kind med ordene at alt nok skal komme i orden. Men det sker ikke. Det er hende alene, som så mange andre gange, og hun vender sig igen mod ham med et vredt blik og krydsede arme.  
"Har du virkelig ikke noget at sige?"  
"Summer.. Jeg.."  
"Ja? Du kyssede mig. Det ved jeg godt tak."  
Nu er det åbenbart ikke kun hende der ser bitter ud. Han ryster på hovedet af hende, og hendes anelser siger hende at det her kun kan ende skidt.  
"Det er ikke det.. Jeg kysser ikke bare nogen jeg ikke er interesseret i, og du er ikke en undtagelse."  
"Hvad skal jeg bruge de til?"  
"Er det nu med den på igen? Fint.. Du gør det virkelig ikke let at holde af dig," siger han, og trækker på skuldrene. Han samler igen den kappe op han stod med i hænderne, smider den i vindueskarmen og genoptager deres kys, mens han denne gang presser hende op af væggen, men hun afbryder ham ved at stikke ham en flad.  
"Hold nu op. Jeg.. Kan også godt lide dig, men det her er bare dømt til at føre en masse knuste hjerter med sig. Hvad med Ginny?"  
Hun skubber ham ikke væk, som de står der op af væggen, hun slynger i stedet sine arme omkring ham. Det er rart, den fysiske nærhed. Hun har ikke været så tæt med nogen anden, ikke en gang Draco når det har været strengt platonisk, nej det her er nyt for hende, og hun nyder det, men det er svært at overgive sig, særligt når der er så meget der står i vejen. Hun bider sig i læben. Det var jo egentlig en direkte løgn over for hende selv. Det er lige netop derfor det er ham. Fordi det her er dømt til at gå galt. Det er smukt, kaotisk, og hun kan aldrig helt få ham. Derfor kan hun overgive sig, derfor kyssede hun igen, og derfor står hun stadig og holder om ham som om det gjaldt hendes liv.  
"Jeg elsker hende.. Men, det går ikke.."  
"Og så står vi hvor?"  
"Op af væggen på 7. sal.."  
Hun giver ham et klap på skulderen og kan ikke lade være med at grine af hans humor der minder så meget om hendes egen, og hun ser ham i øjnene.  
"Ingen løfter, vel?"  
"Det er nok det smarteste at blive ved det.. Jeg går fra Ginny.. Men, os to. Det er dømt til at gå galt, er det ikke?"  
"Jo.. Og det er hende du elsker. Jeg er bare den der har sneget sig ind og ramt dig hvor du er følsom. Men jeg vil gerne have min bid, mens der er tid til det. Ikke noget seriøst, skjulte kys i gangene."  
"Bliver der sagt af romantikeren på Slytherin."  
Hun kan ikke lade være med at grine en smule af ham. Han har jo ret. Det er der måske ikke meget romantiker over. Hun kommer til at være en pauseklovn, det er helt sikkert, han elsker Weasley'en, og hun elsker en anden.  
"Hmm.. Du ved.. Jeg sagde at jeg ikke var blevet kysset før. Det er der en særlig grund til.. Men der er ikke nogen der ved det. Nu har du betroet mig så meget. Du er heller ikke mit første valg, Harry.."  
Han ser overrasket på hende og får hende til at smile. Der er så meget folk ikke ved om hende.  
"Hvem så da?"  
"Jeg ved ikke om du vil tro mig, men.. Professor Snape."  
"Snape, seriøst? Wauw.. Det forklarer den måde du altid fedter for ham i timerne. Jeg troede bare at du var ude på at score billige point."  
"Ha ha, meget sjovt.. Men ja, der har du forklaringen."  
"Det havde jeg ikke troet. Altså ikke at du er vild med ham, men at nogen kan være det. Han er så.."  
"Fantastisk? Sorthåret? Intelligent? Hemmelighedsfuld?"  
"Jeg ville have sagt uhyggelig.. Men det lyder til vi har hver vores opfattelse af ham."  
"Men, du har ikke noget problem med at det er ham jeg.. Egentlig er vild med? Du er på en pæn andenplads, men altså, det er ham jeg drømmer om om natten."  
"Hvad skal jeg sige? Du er en pæn nummer to efter Ginny, så jeg skal vel ikke snakke, men jeg forstår dig ikke."  
"I lige måde, men det skyldes nok hvad jeg normalt går og siger om hendes familie. Det er rart med dig. Vi behøver ikke snakke om vores uenigheder."  
"Det gør det faktisk ret let, ja."  
Hun smiler til ham, og denne gang er det hende der kysser ham. Hendes fingre søger op til hans pjuskede mørke hår, og hun smiler lidt mens de kysser. Han er så blid, kærlig, ikke hvad hun havde troet om ham for bare et par uger siden, men hun er blevet positivt overrasket. Hans hænder finder ned omkring hendes talje og hun skubber sig lidt ud fra muren så han kan lægge armene omkring hende, og han er hurtig til at forstå en hentydning. Når de kun kan ses i skjul kan hun lige så godt få så meget som muligt ud af det. Hun hører skridt og skubber Harry fra sig, og per refleks kaster han åbenbart sin kappe over sig og bliver stående, og hun kravler op i vindueskarmen. Hun sukker lettet da det er Madam Norris, men hun er efterfulgt af Filch der sender hende et lettere skummelt blik, og hun sætter sig med armene om sine ben til de er passeret, og hendes blik falder så på hvor Harry burde stå og hun smiler. Der er vokset en mistelten op på væggen, cirka en meter over hvor de stod og kyssede for lidt siden. Så det er altså sådan det fungerer. Misteltenene på slottet dukker op der hvor der bliver kysset. Det giver meget god mening, men det er en smule lusket. Hun begynder at grine. Det forklarer det blik Filch sendte hende, som om han vidste et eller andet hun ikke burde vide at han vidste og da hun griner, smider Harry kappen.  
"Come on, så sjovt kan det da heller ikke være at vi næsten blev opdaget."  
"Nej, se op af væggen."  
"Men, der hang da ingen mistelten der lige før, gjorde der?"  
"Nej det er jo lige det.. De er luskede de lærere.."  
Harry rødmer og hun kan ikke lade være med at grine lidt mere af ham. Det er en sær situation at de sådan indirekte er taget i at kysse, men ingen kan jo vide det er ham hun kyssede med. Deres blik finder hinandens igen, og hun smiler varmt til Harry.  
"Vi bliver aldrig kærester, vel?"  
"Nej.. Det ville nok være direkte livsfarligt. Du har din omgangskreds og jeg har min, og jeg tvivler på de vil kunne komme overens. Så er der tanken om Lucius Malfoy som svigerfar, og det får det til at løbe koldt ned af ryggen på mig."  
Hun griner af ham igen og ryster på hovedet i en form for enighed. Det må være en skræmmende tanke for ham.  
"Hmm.. Okay. Vi ses, ikke? Jeg kan ikke blive hængende her. Men.. Vi to kan godt.. Ses i smug, så længe du dropper Weasley. Jeg vil ikke være nummer to, ikke på den måde. Det er hende du elsker, men at være sammen med os begge to giver dig problemer hvis nogen finder ud af det."  
Hun kysser ham igen, blidt og kort og smiler så til ham.  
"Det kan vi godt finde ud af. "  
"Det er en aftale så. Vi ses rundt omkring."  
"Er der ingen steder jeg kan fange dig?"  
"Biblioteket eller Slytherins opholdsstue, det er op til dig.."  
"Hvad tid er du på biblioteket?"  
"Det meste af eftermiddagen op til aftensmaden hvis jeg kan komme til det. Pansy er ikke meget for at jeg sådan stikker af fra hende og hendes tøser, men hun har Draco at tænke på."  
Han smiler af hende, aer hendes kind og smider igen kappen over skuldrene.  
"Jeg skal nok finde dig så."  
Hun tager sig til kinden hvor hans fingre var for bare et øjeblik siden og bliver stående mens hun kan høre at han går. Hun kan ikke høre hvilken retning, men det betyder ikke noget. Hun ser op, og spotter endnu en mistelten, lige der hvor de har stået og kysset for tredje gang og smiler for sig selv. Det der kan udnyttes. Alle de oplagte kyssesteder vil hurtigt blive opdaget hvis det er det lærerne leder efter. Det bekymrer hende ikke. Der er ikke nogen der har noget på hende. Hun går selv fra korridoren, uvidende om hvor hun vil hen, men lige nu virker biblioteket som en god idé.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco, kom nu op.. Vi har et tog vi skal nå, og du når ikke morgenmad," sagde hun mens hun forsøgte at hive dynen af ham. Ikke med held, da han havde godt fat i den.  
"To minutter mere? Jeg kommer til at savne min dyne."  
"Årh.. Helt ærligt.. Jeg kommer ikke for sent på grund af dig. Så kan du få lov til at være her alene i ferien."  
"Det havde jeg faktisk tænkt mig.. Af praktiske årsager. Vi ses, ikke?"  
Hun bliver overrasket over det skift. Han plejer altid gerne at ville hjem til sin mors julearrangementer, og hun sætter sig ned i hans seng, hiver lidt mere i dynen, men sukker da hun ikke møder andet end modstand fra hans dyne.  
"Fingrene væk fra min dyne. Hun er min.."  
Summer fnyser af ham, men griner så. Hun kender alt til hans tætte forhold til dynen, men vil se om der er andre måder hun kan lokke ham ud af fjerene.  
"Emma har sagt hun kommer.."  
"Virkelig?"  
Da Draco sætter sig op i sengen flår hun til, og denne gang får hun dynen af hans overkrop, hvilket får han til at fnyse højlydt, men protesterne er stoppet. Når hun først har vundet, så er den ikke længere, og hun smiler tilfredst for sig selv.  
"Ja.. Mellem jul og nytår. Hendes mor skal hjem og besøge familien, og Emma sagde hun ville med. Din mor nævnte det i det brev hun sendte dig sidste uge, sammen med penge, hvis du husker det?"  
Det ville ikke undre hende hvis han ikke havde læst det ned i mindste detalje, som så mange andre gange, men i stedet bare glædet sig over lommepengene. Da Draco sætter sig mere op rejser hun sig fra hans seng og står og ser ned på ham med armene over kors. Hun kunne vel udsætte turen hjem en dag, og hoppe på et tog ved Hogsmeade til den tid. Der er vel ikke noget der skal nås før weekenden.  
"Hvad kan der egentlig være så interessant ved at blive på skolen? Kom da og leg med mig og Emma derhjemme."  
"Hmm.. Ting og sager. Har du ikke bedre at tage dig til end at forsøge at stjæle min dyne?"  
"Jo.. Give dem til Madam Norris så hun kan strinte på den.. Come on, hvor mange er i tilbage, og hvorfor har du ikke sagt noget til din best buddyinde?"  
Draco fnyser overrasket af hendes kreative ordvalg og krammer så sin dyne noget tættere ind til sig. Det er tydeligt for hende at han endnu ikke er helt vågen.  
"Fordi.. Bare fordi.. Damer der skal nedlægges, kager der skal hentes i køkkenet. Drengerøvstid for en dag. Ved Merlins underdrenge, er det så svært at forstå?"  
Summer griner af ham for en stund. Nej, det er egentlig ikke så svært at sætte sig ind i, og så kan hun få Emma for sig selv en stund.  
"Der er en del der bliver. Potter, blandt andet, men det har nu ikke noget med ham at gøre."  
"Åh.. Er du sikker?"  
"Jup.. Jeg skulle score. Han er bare ikke min type."  
"Ha! For meget mand til dig?"  
"Ja, det er problemet, helt sikkert."  
"Nå.. Jeg bliver en dag. Men kun for at stikke en kæp i hjulet for dine scoringer."  
Hun sætter sig på hans seng igen, og piller lidt ved hans sengetøj. Ligesom hende er han forfængelig. Det er let at mærke det er råsilke, som hun også har lært at holde af, men hun holder af en lidt mere behandlet udgave til sig selv.  
"Riiiight.. Det får du ikke lov til. Så lukker jeg nogle historier ud om dig og.. Tja, lad mig se. Vincent? Pinlige billeder? Jeg har det hele, og ellers kan det laves."  
Hun fnyser af ham, men tager det ikke videre seriøst. Sådan er det mellem de to. Hun rejser sig igen op fra hans seng. Der er en hun må finde hvis det kan passe han bliver i ferien. Det kan jo ikke rigtig fungere, og så ville det være rart at få afsluttet den lille romance der er opstået mellem hende og Harry, og hvis hun har luret det ret, så er der næppe nogen af dem der virkelig vil blive kede af det. Det er Ginny han vil have, og for hende, så er der også en anden, men en der nok er knapt så meget inden for rækkevidde. Ikke at hun betragter deres lille romance som en fejl, måske lidt af et stunt, men de fandt begge to noget de havde brug for, og fik nok afklaret nogle følelser. For hende bekræftede det kun at det er en anden mand hun elsker, men også at hun nok skal kunne komme videre hvis hun ikke kan få prinsen på den hvide hest. Eller nærmere, prinsen i den sorte kappe. Som hun kommer op fra Dracos seng giver hun ham et lille klap på skulderen og trisser ud af hans sovekammer. Det må vel være oplagt nu når hans dame er på ferie og de kan få sig en dag alene. Der kan ikke være mere end 20 elever tilbage på skolen.  
Det er ikke fordi det tager hende lang tid at forlade kollegiets trygge rammer, og efter et kort forklarende brev til Lucius og Narcissa om hendes senere hjemkomst må det være tid til at lede efter Harry. Om ikke andet burde han være til at finde på biblioteket. Det var i hvert fald der han ville lede efter hende. Når det nu er ferie er hun ikke i uniform, men lyden af hendes klikkende høje hæle er stadig et særligt tegn på at det er hende der bevæger sig rundt på gangene. Det er længe siden de hæle har givet hende problemer. Efter hånden har lærerne givet op. Der er grænser for hvor mange eftersidninger man kan give en elev for ureglementeret fodtøj, og der er ikke mange der tør røre hende alligevel, med det bagland hun har, og hun nyder det. Lige nu er der bare så meget andet end hendes fodtøj der har noget at skulle have sagt. Hun er stadig ikke i julestemning, og der er så meget der venter når hun kommer hjem. Hun burde holde af jul, men det har altid virket så falsk. Det er der man virkelig kan mærke hvor meget penge betyder. Store bal, frokoster, overdådig pynt overalt i byer, på skoler og i private hjem. Mildt sagt virker det hele så overfladisk, som et billede, kun til for at imponere folk omkring en, et glansbillede, og ikke noget hun egentlig ønsker at være en del af, men sådan er det. Med godt blod følger forventninger, med rigdommen overdådighed. Hun klager ikke, det er bare sjældent at folk ser hvor koldt der er på toppen af den sociale stige, for ikke at sige hvor langt der er ned. Hvis man vil blive siddende må man holde godt fast.  
Men det var ikke det der lige nu optog mest plads i hendes tanker - det var Harry, og hvordan hele deres lille sag skulle klares. Det er rart at han sådan har været der, muntret hende op i december, men det kan ikke fungere. Der er alt for meget der kan gå galt, og vil gå galt. Hun hører ikke til i hans gruppe, han ville ikke kunne leve hendes liv, og så er der rygterne om Mørkets Herres genopståen. For hende er det ikke et rygte. Både hun og Harry ved det er en realitet, og hvis der er noget der kan komme imellem hende og Harry, så er det der det virkelig går galt. Hendes familie har valgt side for hende, om hun vil det eller ej. Ikke at det betød så meget før nu, og at Harry har set gennem fingre med de alliancer og de net hun er viklet ind i har været en gave. En der ikke så tingene som så mange andre, og kan forstå hvordan det kan være når det hele ikke er sort på hvidt. Som hun nærmer sig biblioteket smiler hun for sig selv. Den velkendte duft af læderomslag, pergament og blæk hænger allerede svagt i gangen. Det er her hun virkelig føler sig hjemme. Blandt lærdom og inspiration. Om hun så havde tusind år ville hun ikke kunne nå igennem alle bøger på Hogwarts' bibliotek, men det gør det kun mere interessant. Prioritering. Det hele er der jo, men hvad kan hun nå at tilegne sig? Tankerne flyver rundt som hun går ind gennem porten til biblioteket. Der er helt mennesketomt. Det eneste hun kan høre er lyden af pergament der blafrer, sikkert på grund af et åbent vindue et sted i biblioteket, lyden af hendes eget åndedræt og så hendes klikkende sko. Det må være fordelen ved at blive i ferien – hvad end man vil foretage sig er man helt sikkert sikret ro til sine mere eller mindre lyssky foretagender. Hun bliver forskrækket en brøkdel af et sekund da hun mærker et par arme om sin talje, men der er ikke mange der kan finde på at gribe sådan om hende og hun snurrer rundt. Ikke overraskende ser hun ind i et par grønne øjne bag et par briller, og hun smiler varmt til Harry inden hun kysser ham på kinden.  
"Jeg troede du tog hjem på ferie," hvisker han hende i øret, hvilket kun tvinger dem tættere sammen i deres meget forbudte omfavnelse.  
"Det gør jeg også.. I morgen. Min kusine er i England. Det sker ikke så tit."  
"Hvad holder dig så til skolen i dag?"  
"Åh, Draco, og det faktum at han ikke er til at få op af dynen i ordentlig tid og heller ikke fortæller mig at han har tænkt sig at blive på skolen. "  
Harry ser ikke videre glad ud ved tanken om at Draco har tænkt sig at blive, men de har en usagt aftale om ikke at snakke om den slags, og det ser ud til at den aftale endnu en gang træder i kraft. Hun smiler da hans fingre glider op af hendes ryg, til hendes skuldre, og igen blidt ned af hendes arme. Før Harry havde ingen rørt hende sådan, og hun havde frygtet at det ville forblive sådan. Han har bevist at tryghed kan blomstre de særeste steder, og om noget føler hun sig tryg i hans arme, trods deres store forskelligheder.  
"Så det betyder jeg har dig for mig selv resten af dagen?"  
Hun kan ikke lade være med at smile af hans spørgsmål, selv om hun ikke kan se hvor han vil hen med det. Eller, jo, alenetid for de to, men det kunne føre til så meget.  
"Hmm. Det kommer sandelig an på hvad du vil med mig."  
Ved de ord napper hun ham blidt i underlæben, noget hun på deres korte tid sammen, vel mindre end en uge, har lært at han holder af.  
"Nå, du tør lade det være op til mig? Hmm.. der er så meget man kunne finde på. Har du nogensinde været i køkkenet?"  
Hun ryster på hovedet. Det kan hun ikke ligefrem påstå at hun har, og hun har heller ikke haft noget større ønske om det. Husalfer hører til i køkkenet, og det gør hun ikke. Meget længere er den ikke, i hvert fald ikke på skolens område.  
"Nej, det kan jeg ikke ligefrem påstå, og det frister heller ikke hvis jeg skal være ærlig."  
"Hmm, så lad mig finde på noget andet. Kender du fornødenhedsrummet?  
"Jo, Draco har vist mig det, men jeg forstår ikke princippet."  
"Så mød mig der, klokken syv i aften. Du behøver ikke have spist i forvejen."  
Hun ser skeptisk på ham, men han er ikke til at gennemskue. Det irriterer hende. Der er så mange andre hun let læser, men aldrig dem hun føler sig tiltrukket af. Af de to der er dukket op på den liste i hvert fald, så det er ikke fordi det siger særlig meget om hende og det talent.  
"Det er en aft-"  
Han kysser hende inden hun når at afslutte sine ord, men det gør hende ikke noget. Hun kysser ham blidt igen og vikler armene om hans nakke, hurtigt grebet af kysset og hans lyst til hende. Hvis der er noget der giver hende et kick, så er det at føle sig ønsket, og med den kraft der ligger i hans bløde læber føler hun sig lige netop værdsat.  
"Dejligt. Vi ses senere så. Jeg har ting jeg skal have ordnet."  
Med de ord er han væk næsten lige så hurtigt som han dukkede op, og hun tager sig til læberne, der stadig er mildt fugtige af hans kys, og hun smiler for sig selv. Han er langt mere interessant end hun havde forestillet sig, og hun som har været så hård ved ham gennem årene. Der er søreme noget man kan lære af at snige sig ind på folk.

Eftermiddagen går ikke hurtigt med sådan en aftale i sigte, men som hun sidder på sit værelse forsvinder lyset ude fra søen alligevel i et tempo der er til at leve med, og både middag og eftermiddag går på hæld. Påklædning til sådan en aftale er svær at finde ud af, så hun holder det afslappet, i bukser, en behagelig bluse i smaragdgrøn, og enkle smykker. Det må være det. De er jo ikke kærester, så det er næppe en date. Som klokken nærmer sig syv trækker hun igen i sine høje hæle og går ned af gangene. Hun tager armene tættere om sig. Der er ikke ligefrem sørget særlig meget for varmen på de etager hun bevæger sig rundt på, men da hun kommer til fornødenhedsrummet og det lille kosteskab der fører ind, i hvert fald den indgang hun kender, føler hun en varme fra den dør hun læner sig mod, og med ord i sine tanker bliver hun lukket ind, og mødes af et lille rum, næppe mere end tredive kvadratmeter, med pejs, bord der er dækket, en taktisk mistelten, og en duft af nelliker og appelsin. Det er småt, intimt, og som Harry står der midt i rummet og ser genert ud falder det på plads.  
"Hvorfra vidste du at jeg slet ikke er til stor jul? Jeg troede alle forventede at jeg-" siger hun, og taber tråden. Hendes blik falder på detaljerne, det hjemlige ved rummet, og undrer sig over hvordan Harrys jul mon plejede at være. Hun har meget at være taknemmelig over, forkælet som hun er, og de sidste skridt mellem dem bliver brudt. Hun står igen i hans arme, og ser op i hans grønne øjne bag brilleglassene.  
"En tanke. Du har aldrig virket særlig begejstret omkring jul, med undtagelse af juleballet da vi var på fjerde årgang."  
Denne gang er det hende der står og ser betuttet ud mens han stryger hende over håret.  
"Du kunne ikke have ramt mere plet. Det her er perfekt."  
Bordet, dækket til to, med hvad der ligner klassisk julemad, og ikke alle Narcissas moderne retter og variationer ser indbydende ud. Hendes blik finder igen hans og hun smiler varmt til ham, inden hun læner sig ind til ham og hviler hovedet på hans skulder.  
"Når det her er lånt tid ville jeg give os en lille privat forsmag på julen, bare dig og mig."  
Det er svært at sige hvad der gør det, men en tåre triller ned af hendes kind for første gang i mange år. Tårer af glæde, lettelse, et kammer i hendes hjerte der bliver åbnet en smule på klem. Det er jul. Det er kærlighed det handler om, og han har givet hende noget ingen anden har givet hende. Intimitet.  
"Rigtig god jul Summer. Det her bliver sikkert vores eneste sammen, men jeg har nydt vores små stunder. Du vil altid have en plads hos mig."  
Han taler som om det er slut. Det er det også, det kan hun også mærke. I hvert fald mellem dem, men der vil ligge et unikt venskab og ulme.  
"Og glædelig jul til dig. Tak, fordi du gjorde det her, har været der de sidste par uger. Det her er noget særligt."  
Endnu en gang kysser hun ham, men resten af aftenen er en tåge. Det eneste hun vil huske, mange år senere er den varme der var den aften, hvor hun virkelig forstod meningen med julen. Kærlighed.


End file.
